


Weekend Away

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Long-Suffering Derek Hale, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Schmoopy Stiles, Secret Romantic Derek, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Stiles calls bullshit on the supposed lack of romantic bones in Derek's gym-bunny body.





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the @sterekdrabbles challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> The words were "meat", "supply" and "inn".

"God, Stiles. _ "The Lovers Inn"... _ really?"

Stiles wasn't phased even a little by Derek's appalled tone.

"Yup. And you, babe, non-believer of cheesy-things-to-do-as-a-couple, are gonna love it. Schmoopy music piped through shitty speakers down every corridor; pink silk sheets on our water bed; heart shaped toast for breakfast... And you even get a free facial, Der. Well, in _ our _ room, at least," Stiles said with dancing eyebrows.

Derek tried not to smile but failed, evergreen eyes rolling towards Roscoe's soft top.

"You're a menace."

"To your endless supply of meat-head, non-romantic but totally fake bullshit? Yes, Der-Bear. Yes, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby


End file.
